Fate or Destiny?
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: Two freinds journey from their old home, called England, to their new home in Japan. Meeting new and old friends, encountering enemies! Will they ever survive the ordeal? OC Alert! FujixOc, EijixOc
1. Alarm Clock

**Fate or Destiny?**

_The alarm clock was singing its heart out. The mobile phone's alarm was screaming at a very loud volume. Even the dog was barking, at a tree no less._

_Too __bad __it __was __a __Monday. The official date for the flight to take off!_

_(0^0)_

A young girl with the normal case of bed hair was awoken by a relatively small phone playing a relatively loud song.

This young teenager had long black hair with a darker shade of red here and there. Light coloured skin that looked as if the sun hadn't touched it in a while. She looked normal.

But no, she wasn't at all. She was a quiet prodigy in the making.

She got up and off her bed, letting her long hair trail behind her. She walked up to her balcony doors, which were covered by a soft blue curtain. She pushed the doors open and let the morning sun greet her.

All in all, though not a great start to the day, it was still a beautiful day. A beautiful day to go back home.

_(0^0)_

_BACK IN TIME_

"_Sweet__heart?__" __a __young __man __with __spiky __black __hair __was __holding __a __baby __in __his __arms.__ His __wife, __a __young __woman __with __messy __but __long __black __hair. __She __was __lying __on __the __hospital __bed, __also __holding __an identical __child._

"_Whatever do we name them?" he asked, his baby boy looking up at him._

"_The twins?" the new mother looked down at the younger twin, her baby girl, "How about, Shinji and Shizumi? Shinji and Shizumi Ibu?"_

_He smiled at his beautiful wife and newly born twins, "Yes…it's perfect"_

_(0^0)_

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Hey, Umi-chan! Wake up Umi-chan!"" 'Umi' woke up with a start, upright with her hands clutched by her side.

The one who had awoken her had finally stopped shaking her awake and settled for sitting beside the black haired 'beauty'.

The other girl had a bubbly attitude and young appearance but had a strong look in her eyes. Brown hair styled in a Chinese bob with a fringe to go with it. Shorter than the average person, but slim as well. And she had happiest attitude that Shizumi had ever known.

"Neh, Umi-chan, what did you dream about this time?" asked the girl, Ai Hayashi was her name.

Shizumi rubbed her eyes to wipe away her sleepiness, "…My cat. And his dog," Shizumi replied, albeit sleepily.

Ai giggled, "And I suppose this dog had blue fur?"

"…" Shizumi looked at her funny, "Yes, how did you know?"

Ai looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "You're joking right? I didn't know there was such a thing as a blue dog!"

'**Could all the passengers of flight 2539 departing for Tokyo of Japan please make their way to the check in desk? Flight 2539, could the passengers please make their way to the check I desk? Thank you.'**

"Oh, come on Umi-chan!" Ai said excitedly, "This is our flight!"

Shizumi stood up and spoke, "Okay, but I'll be sleeping for the whole flight."

"And I'll wake you up for lunch and dinner! Agreed?"

"Gee…agreed…"

And so, the two friends walked off to meet their destiny. Leaving the foreign country of England, a place that they once called home.

And going away for their new home in Japan.

_~Friends through thick and thin, they might be. But, how will those over there react to them…?~_

_(0^0)_

**A.N: Eh, hello again! I know I shouldn't make more stories with all my other pending stories, but Sunflower was excited for this one! It stars both of us as Oc's, so help me out as I figure out this OC stuff...Well, say hi to Shizumi Ibu and Ai Hayashi to me!**

**XD Any mistakes? Tell me in your review!**

COD


	2. I Prefer English

**Fate or Destiny**

_(0^0)_

A.N: Just a note-

'Thinking/thoughts'

"Talking Japanese(it is normal English when Ai and Umi talk)"

"**Talking in ****English**"

_(0^0)_

"…Tezuka-san?"

"Hn?"

"…What are we doing here again?"

All of the Seigaku Regulars, the Freshmen Trio and even Ryoma's two fan-girls were there.

At the airport.

Waiting.

Impatiently.

"We are waiting for a package for Ryuuzaki-sensei. When we pick it up, we'll leave. Alright everybody?" Oishi replied instead.

"Hai…" said them in a glum voice.

"Which flight is it on, nya?" asked Eiji.

"Flight 2539," Oishi replied, "Why?"

"…Flight 2539 lands in an hour…" Ryoma said.

The whole group groaned in frustration, "Ochibi, don't tell us that!"

It was going to be a long wait for everybody…

_(0^0)_

"Singapore's airport is really pretty! And green! Oh, are those orchards and trees real? Wow!" Ai rambled on happily, "Neh, which way are we supposed to go, Umi-chan?"

Ai was pushing a rather large trolley that held their luggage. But she seemed to be pushing it fairly well, so Shizumi let her.

"…Right, Ai. Turn right." Shizumi was walking alongside her, making sure that no one got bumped into. Fortunately, everyone moved out of harms way as if a magical red carpet was rolled out in front of them.

"Okay!" and so, Ai made a right. A sharp right. Nearly hitting a trolley with animal cages, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are the animals alright?"

The guy pushing the trolley just smiled, "Yep, they'll be okay! But be careful!"

"Sorry again!" Ai called out to the retreating figure, "Umi-chan, why didn't you warn me?"

"…Because I didn't see her. How do you push such a heavy trolley?" Shizumi was attempting to push their luggage trolley, "A little help here?"

"Neh, you're funny Umi-chan!"

"Ugh, just a little while till we reach Japan…then I can finally sleep in my own bed…and not have you on my tail the whole time…"

"Hehe, really funny Umi-chan!"

_(0^0)_

"Uh, Momo-senpai?"

"Yes Horio?"

"What does that red banner mean?" Horio pointed up at the flat screen that announced flight arrival and departures.

"…It says…" Fuji 'squinted'.

"…That the flight was delayed an hour more…" Eiji ended it, eyes filled with awakening horror.

Ochibi/Echizen Ryoma looked up from drinking his Ponta, "Looks like we'll have to wait some more."

"Ugh, not again!"

_(0^0)_

"..Em, Shizumi-chan? Is that a…red dog?" Ai stared at a red dog that was sitting by a window. In the airport. A very BIG airport, "It's adorable! Can we PLEASE get it Umi-chan?"

Shizumi sighed, "Ai, we're lost in an airport and you want to buy that THING?"

"B-but, it's a CUTE red dog!"

"It is not."

"It is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not."

"Too! Why doesn't your expression ever change Umi-chan?"

"Because it doesn't. And it's not a cute red dog. It's a cute red cat. That's made out of chocolate."

"B-but…!"

"No buts. Come on, let's find a map and get out of here."

"Hai Umi-chan…but can I buy the cat?" Ai gave Umi a pleading look.

Thankfully, Shizumi gave in, "Sure, as long as you carry it."

"Yay! Hey, why don't you buy something for your brother to?"

"I already have."

"What was it?"

"…something."

"Neh, you're funny Umi-chan…NOT!"

"Be quite, you'll scare the cat."

"Meany Umi-chan!

_(0^0)_

Back at the Tokyo airport, the Seigaku team had situated themselves in the food court out of pure boredom. They still had at least 10min before the plane touched down.

Unfortunately, when a certain Seigaku member is bored, they get into all sorts of trouble.

*SPLAT*

Kaidoh Kaoru slowly turned around to face his eternal rivals. The childish guy who threw a piece of jelly at his head.

"MOMO! ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT?"

"NO VIPER, I'M TRYING TO LESSEN MY BOREDOM! THANKFULLY, YOU WERE THERE!"

"Peach ass! Get back here while I squish you!"

"Hey, move over! I need my personal space!"

"No, you move!"

"You move your big fat butt!"

"No, you move YOUR big fat butt!"

"Hey, you move your big fat BONY butt!"

"Oi, you two! Cut that out! You look like kids!"

The two rivals briefly glanced over and were shocked at who they saw.

"An Tachibana!"

"Um, hi?"

_(0^0)_

Ai abruptly looked up from the form she was signing, "Neh, Umi-chan?"

"Yes, what is it Ai?"

"Aren't we supposed to choose a school to start our Music Program in?" asked Ai thoughtfully.

"I suppose so, but what is your real question?"

"How do you cope with…it? And for what, three to five year at that? How do you cope with being away from him for so long?" Ai said sadly.

"I….assume that you are talking about my brother. I talked to him, emailed him and texted him as much as I could. But you can't rid of the pain. Not until you see him again," Shizumi gave Ai a small pat on the head easily, seeing as Ai was smaller than her, "You're doing well and he told me that he misses you to."

Ai immediately brightened up, "Really?"

"Yes, but he doesn't even miss your wake up calls. Those are nasty."

Ai smiled, "Well, let's get moving Umi-chan!"

Shizumi agreed but then abruptly stopped.

"Neh, Umi-chan, what's wrong?"

"…What was with that random heart to heart moment?"

"Meh, I don't know! But can we get out now?"

"Fine, fine, we'll go now…"

_(0^0)_

"An?" Kaidoh addressed her suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick up some people. Is there a problem with that?" a guy approached the group.

"EH? Kippei Tachibana?"

It was true. The brother-and-sister stood next to each other, making their height appearance apparent.

"I'm here to. Why'd you guys have to run off and leave me walking alone? How rude of you two, after I invited you and all. I even went through all the trouble to call you and pick you up..."

An glanced over her shoulder and replied to Shinji, "Stop with the mumbling! You know I hate the mumbling! Blah-the-blah-the-blah!" she went into a giggling fit.

"Tachibana? What's going on here?" Tezuka walked up to his fellow captain.

"Why don't you let Shinji explain? He, after all, invited me and my sister here."

All of the attention was put onto Shinji's shoulder, making him mumble a bit more before focusing, "I'm here to pick up MY sister."

...

"…Well, that was descriptive." Echizen retorted. Shinji glared back at him.

"Whoa, I never knew you had a sister!" Momo looked towards the Tachibana's, "Did you?"

Tachibana answered for them, "No, he's never told us that. Or the fact that she's his twin sister."

"WHAT! Twin?" Kachiro looked amazed, "A female twin?"

Shinji nodded, "Yes."

"Well," Katsuo started, "Where is she?" and Horio finished.

Shinji shrugged, "I'm going to the waiting room. See you later."

_(0^0)_

When the two friends got off the plane, they had some problems. Baggage problems.

"**Goodness ****me ****Umi-chan, ****how ****many ****clothes ****did ****you ****buy**?"

"**Not ****much**."

"**It ****weighs ****a ****ton**!" take note that they were still speaking pure English in a Japanese airport, so no wonder they were receiving strange looks.

"**Not ****my ****fault ****there ****was ****a classic l****olita fasion ****shop ****in ****here**."

"**Yes ****it ****is! ****You ****and ****your ****dressing ****habits**…"

Ai had worn clothes styled in a gypsy or genie manner. Baggy pants, a blouse and a matching belt with accessories.

Shizumi had chosen to wear a classical lolita dress that was styled in a black and white butler/maid design.

"…**You ****told ****me ****to ****buy ****something**…"

"**Never ****mind! C****an ****we ****please ****eat? ****I****'****m ****hungry**!" whined Ai.

"**No, ****we ****need ****to ****find ****my ****bro**-"

"**But ****we ****haven****'****t ****eaten ****in ****a ****while**!"

"**Ai, ****you****'****re ****go**-"

"**No,****we ****will ****go ****and ****eat ****first**!"

"**But ****your**-"

"**No ****buts**!"

"**Fine, ****go ****ahead ****and ****crash ****into ****that ****pole**."

And so, Ai did. But she did it quite gracefully and some guy lends her a hand in helping her to get up.

And then started gibbering to her in Japanese.

"**Uh, ****Umi-chan**?" Ai looked at him strangely and looked to Shizumi for help, "**Can****'****t ****they ****see ****that ****I ****prefer ****English**?"

Shizumi looked at him too. Semi-spiky black hair, all pointing upwards. Had some muscle but not much of a tan. Umi finally replied with, "**Maybe ****they****'****re ****deaf**."

Ai waved a hand in front of his face, making him stop talking and stare at her.

"**Not ****blind ****I ****guess**," summarised Shizumi.

"**So ****how ****do ****we ****figure ****out ****if ****they****'****re ****deaf****…****hmmm**…?" Ai then had a wonderful idea, "**Hey ****Umi-chan,** **Trick ****or ****Treat~!**"

Shizumi gave a small smirk, making the guy in front of her confused, "**Tricky, ****of ****course!**" she gave a little bow.

"**Then ****let ****our ****trick ****begin****…**"

_(0^0)_

Momo looked at the two girls strangely. After saving the shorter one, they had started speaking in their own language.

It sounded a lot like English.

"What is it Momo-chan-sempai?" kind little Sakuno asked. Eh, she'd look cute with Ryoma, most definitely.

"Eh, these two keep on speaking in a different language."

And so, Ryoma the show off stepped up to the plate, "**Oi, ****you ****two!**"

The two girls turned to look at him.

The one that was almost shorter than him replied, "**Hey, ****respect ****your ****elder****'****s ****kid!**"

The girl was nearly taller than him. She just…looked at him. Somehow…she looked a lot like… 'Shinji? Could this be…?'

"**Boy, ****are ****you ****going ****to ****answer?**" the Shinji-look-alike asked.

_(0^0)_

A.N: And that's chapter two! Please send me something so that I know you read this, I want some feedback at every chapter!

**XD, COD**


	3. You're Tone Deaf

**Fate or Destiny**

_RYOMA'S POV_

I looked at the two girls. They seemed to be up to something. Looks like I got it right.

"**Hey…"** the younger looking one said to me, "**You wouldn't mind it if we played a prank on your friends?"**

I looked at her and contemplated her question, but in the end I replied, "**Sure, anything I can do to help?"**

The girl, her name was Umi or something, started giggling. In a kind of evil manner, **"How about we start by talking first?"**

The other girl nodded encouragingly, **"Neh, my name's Hayashi! Nice to meet cha! And she's,"** pointing toward the raven head, **"Umi-chan!"**

I nodded 'politely' towards Umi and she back to me, **"I'm Ryoma Echizen**," I returned my gaze back to Ai, "**So where do you two come from?"**

They both replied, "**England. What about you?"**

I smirked, "**America**." Ai seemed to lean in out of…happiness?

"**Ooh, I heard about you! You're that Tennis-Junior-Star that won that big tennis competition! Umi, did I tell you about that competition too?"** Umi shook her head, "**You know, the one that Tristan left to go to! The poor guy didn't have a chance…"**

I snickered back, "**Heh, the guy did pretty well but** Mada mada dane** to him."**

Umi shook her head in amusement, "**So what are you and them**," gesturing to the confused people behind him, "**doing here?"**

I looked behind my shoulder and saw my teammates scratching their head like they were a confused bunch. They should have paid more attention in English class. I turned back to the girls, "**Well…"**

_(0^0)_

_NORMAL POV_

The famous Ryoma had struck up a conversation with the two twerps. They were going at it, talking politely with each other. They even got Ryoma to smirk!

Tomo-chan, Sakuno's friend, had started crying fake anime tears at the conversation that was smoothly flowing. Tezuka and Oishi had left to retrieve the package.

Momo and Kaidoh looked confusedly at the two girls and freshman. Eiji and Fuji just stared, creepy. And the trio freshmen also stared, but not so creepily.

A flute sounding instrument suddenly caught their attention. The brown haired girl was miming a flute in her hands with the sound to go with it. When she looked up, she seemed to regard them with indifference, "**Neh, what are you guys looking at**?" Unfortunately, none of the members understood.

The raven haired girl sighed, "**Remember Ai, they have no idea what we are speaking**," she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Ryoma was still talking to them, "**Huh, so you play music**?"

Ai chirped, "**Yep, we were sent to Japan for a Music Program! Cool, right**?"

Ryoma scrunched his eyebrows, "**Have you heard of that singer…his name was…"**

Ai giggled and Umi winked back at her discretely, "**Was he from…America**?"

A light bulb appeared and Ryoma nodded, "**Yep, I think his name was Rustin Heiber**."

Ai smiled somewhat evilly, "**Wow, you know your music!"** Ryoma smirked and fell for their bait.

"**Of course I do."**

Ai handed him a sheet of paper, **"Then of course, you'll be able to sing this. Right Umi-chan?"**

Umi nodded. And so, to keep up his reputation. Ryoma sung. Collecting the attention of almost everyone around him.

**Yeah, yeaaah, autootuuune**  
><strong>See I never thought that I, could be a singer<strong>  
><strong>(And I'm not)<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that I'd be six feet tall!<strong>  
><strong>(I'm short)<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that I'd, be a telemarketer!<strong>  
><strong>(Would you like to buy some toner?)<strong>  
><strong>I never not did never think I'd fall<strong>  
><strong>(…What?)<strong>  
><strong>And I'm not being pessimistic<strong>  
><strong>(STICK)<strong>  
><strong>I'm just being realistic<strong>  
><strong>(Reali-STICK)<strong>  
><strong>You should give everything you have<strong>  
><strong>But, remember this<strong>  
><strong>(chorus)<strong>  
><strong>I will sometimes say never<strong>  
><strong>I said it six times so far!<strong>  
><strong>I will eat peanut butter<strong>  
><strong>Just cause it rhymes!<strong>  
><strong>Whenever my dog makes poop,<strong>  
><strong>you know what I'll make you do!<strong>  
><strong>Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up up up up up!<strong>  
><strong>Unless you say never<strong>  
><strong>I, I sometimes say never<strong>  
><strong>I, I sometimes say never<strong>  
><strong>I, I sometimes say never<strong>

**REPETITION IS CATCHY!**

Umi blinked and placed a hand on her ear. Ai blinked owlishly. And the Seigaku Regulars…also blinked. Yikes…

Ai started blinking rapidly as if she couldn't believe her eyes, "**No offense bud but…wow, seriously? You sound like a girl! And you're partially tone deaf! Not fully but partially, thankfully!"** she began to tweak he ears as if to show that it hurt.

Somehow, the others didn't think his 'singing' was that bad.

"Whoa, Ryoma-kun, where did you learn to sing like that!" the Freshman Trio started chattering excitedly, "And in English too!"

Fuji was whispering something in Eiji's ear making the cat-boy gawk at the English 'friends'. Suspicious…

Tezuka and Oishi looked liked they were confused, which they probably were. And the Ryoma-fan-girl's were standing next to them looking confused as well.

And the rest of the remaining Regulars were excitedly chatting with Ryoma. 'None' of them knowing what he had sung.

And so, the two friends stifled their giggles and quickly pulled their belongings away from the group.

The only witnesses of them leaving were Tezuka and Fuji. Both of which had recognized this 'Umi-chan' person…

_(0^0)_

Shinji had started pacing around in a very panicking state. He was wondering where his little sister was when he suddenly hears the sound of giggling. He spun around to look at them when his reflection behind him gasped when he did.

Turns out that there wasn't a mirror behind him.

Only to see his sister. His TWIN sister.

NORMAL POV

Shizumi was giggling about the prank they had done. It had been a while since she had smiled and laughed like that but she, at the moment, was truly and genuinely happy. The only thing that would make it even better would be…

'Shinji…!'

"SHINJI!" Umi ran up to him and jumped into his open arms.

"Shizumi! Oh, I really missed you…" Her awesome brother mumbled to the raven head.

Shizumi pulled back to look him in the eye and answer him, "I missed you even more," Tears were in her eyes as she once again hugged her brother. And then she started to quietly cry. It was like a sad yet happy reunion.

By the eyes of Ai, Umi-chan was smiling so sadly. Oh so sadly… Yet she was happy for her friend for finally seeing her brother after 5 years away from him…

The Tachibana siblings were standing to the side, An looking like the cuteness in front of her was SUPER sweet. And Kippei looking happy for his teammate finally greeting his sister again.

Shinji smirked a little. Shizumi mirrored the look. And together said, "Time to go home."

_(0^0)_

**A.N: The chapters will get shorter, so that I can update faster. Review please! Cya,from**

**COD**


	4. The Probability

**Fate or Destiny**

"Ai, meet my twin brother. Shinji Ibu." Shizumi said to Ai, smiling for once.

Ai replied, "I know who he is Umi-chan! You showed me his picture AND I talked to him through that Webcam last week!" None the less, Ai shook his hand and greeted the boy.

Shinji, though in the mind was still processing the 'Umi-chan' bit, grasped Shizumi's hand and Ai's arm, then led the duo to a group of two, "Shizumi, Ai, these are the Tachibana siblings. Captain, An, this is my little sister and her best friend."

Shizumi scowled and with a straight face said, "Since when were you allowed to introduce us?" Immediately, Umi smiled and gave Shinji a one-armed hug.

Ai had walked over to the Tachibana's, "Hello you two! A question, do you guys know someone by the name of Ryoma Echizen?"

An lit up but Kippei answered for her, "Yup, why?"

Shizumi snickered (so OOC…), "We got him to sing…"

An, Kippei and Shinji were confused, so the duo didn't bother.

Ai walked up to An, "Hi An! My name's Ai Hayashi!"

An shook her outstretched hand, "Hello Ai! Hey, An and Ai!"

They giggled. Shizumi stretched her hand to Kippei, "Shizumi Ibu. Are you an acquaintance of Shinji-nii-kun?"

Kippei chuckled, "No, I'm his tennis Captain."

Shizumi looked startled, "So you're stronger then Brother?" Kippei nodded, "And can you beat him in a game of tennis?" Again, Kippei nodded, "Ah, so can anyone else kick Bro's butt?" Kippei chuckled and again nodded.

"Whoa Bro! You're either being surpassed at a fast rate or you're just being not-as-strong as most," Shizumi said teasingly.

Shinji scowled at her.

So the group left the airport with An & Ai chattering, Shizumi contributing little to the conversation, Shinji muttering about how he can't stay mad at his sister and Kippei chuckles.

All in all, they left in happy spirits.

(0^0)

"So, who were they, nya?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma thought back to the conversation at the airport. The one with the two girls, "I think…their names were _Hatake_ and _Uni_…"

Inui clearly shook his head, "The probability of those being their name is only 8%."

Ryoma scowled. Instead, Kaidoh asked the next question, "Then who were they, Inui-sempai?"

"From the data I have gathered through their English conversation, those two are Ai Hayashi and Shizumi Ibu. The event that has just occurred was a prank; that song and Ryoma's voice were horrible. A favourable outcome to come out of all this is that we will gain an ally in Fudomine through the duo. It was expected, eventually, that those two will fall in love with one of ours. I have also calculated that fact that the certain event of us seeing them again will happen. Thank you for listening to my lecture, good day."

Ryoma glared at his sempai, "Inui-sempai, you're a stalker."

Kaidoh smirked, "Fssshh, Ryoma, this is normal for Inui. He's done a background check on almost everyone."

Eiji shuddered, "Scary…" Oishi smiled sympathetically at him.

Meanwhile, Tezuka and the trio freshmen were having a short conversation, "Captain?" Katsuo asked.

"Hm?"

"Will we see them again?" asked Horio.

Tezuka looked at them strangely, "Why would you ask that?"

"**We ****will ****see ****them ****again. ****Of ****that, ****I ****have ****no ****doubt**," replied someone.

And behind them was Fuji who spoke in English. The genius was smiling, smiling at what the future may bring…

(0^0)

**A.N: HELLO? Anyone reading this? Can anyone like say hi in a review? Sorry for pestering you... ;P**


	5. She is Dead

**Fate and Destiny**

"So, we'll see you later?" Shizumi asked the two Tachibana siblings.

An nodded, "Of course! We'd love to see you again, after SOMEONE didn't tell us that you were HIS sister."

Shinji started muttering darkly, "What's your problem? You met my sister didn't you? And her bubbly friend… You should be thankful, I could've NOT bothered to invite you… But then who would come with me to the airport to greet these troublesome women…? Never mind, rhetorical question…"

Shizumi smiled softly and gave her 'big brother' a peck on the cheek, "Bro, don't be mean. Thank you for coming, Kippei and An Tachibana."

Kippei nodded and An replied, "Of course, you're welcome!"

And so, the friends went their separate ways, the Tachibana's going inside the walls of Fudomine, whilst the other group of three headed back to the Ibu 'mansion'.

Neither knowing that they had been spied on by some people. Said people were too curious for their own good.

"…Who on earth were they?"

(0^0)

"So, what's your family like?" Ai asked Shinji, before pouting at Shizumi, "Umi-chan never tells me anything about them!" Shizumi just rolls her eyes in response.

The trio were currently situated in a limo (yes a real **limousine**, black in colour okay!) with the girls bags in the back. When Ai had complained to Shinji that Shizumi's bags weighed a ton because of her 'shopping spree', Shinji just chuckled in amusement.

(A.N: Ah gee, twins really do think and act alike. Nuts, and here I was hopping they didn't…)

"Well we have our _Otou-sama_ (Father)…"

"…And we had an _Okaa-sama_ (Mother)…"

"…And then there's the younger sister…"

"…How old is she again…?"

"…I think she's turning 8…"

"…Hmm, yeah…then there are us twins…"

"…And that's our family…"

Ai blinked, "Interesting, does that mean you have a Step-Mother?"

Shinji and Shizumi immediately faced Ai, responding in unison, "How did you figure that out?"

"Because you used past tense and because Umi-chan kind of hinted it. So why was Umi-chan in London when I met her, not here in Japan with you Shinji?"

The twins, who were becoming so in tune with each other, shared a look, "It was an order from _Keibo-sama_ (stepmother)."

Ai blinked, sadly and slowly understanding. Shizumi looked at her with indifference.

"Your _Okaa-sama_…is she…?"

The twins glanced out the window, and then only Shizumi returned to Ai's question, "Our mother…is dead."

(0^0)

"Hey An!" Kamio sped up to catch up with An, "Has your day been okay?"

An chirped happily, "Yup!"

Ishida appeared on her other side, "Are you feeling happy?"

"Yup!"

Sakurai spoke up, "Shinji isn't here?"

"Yup!"

Another voice spoke up, "Do you have a crush on Kamio?"

'Uchimura!' was heard in the background, courtesy of Kamio.

"…Yup!"

"…An?"

"…Yup?"

"You're not listening are you?"

"Yup!"

'Dang. And we were so close to finding out who those girls with Shinji were…'

(0^0)

TIMESKIP, A WEEK HAS PASSED WITHOUT INTERACTION WITH ANY TENNIS REGULARS

A raven haired girl in her dressing gown answered a phone call with the ID 'Bossy Boss'.

"Shizumi!"

"Hai Kylie-san."

"You remember your schedule? Two weeks or so in each school whilst Ai stays for one week in each. You WILL research each schools music history, even if it seems that they only have sporting achievements. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Good. You'll be starting at Seigaku first whilst Hayashi-chan will start at Fudomine. Hope everything goes well!"

"Hai."

Hanging up the phone, Shizumi thought back. Her week had gone quite well; even Ai meeting her Stepmother went well.

(0^0)

_FLASHBACK_

"_Father?" Shizumi was staring at her Father, the man who used to 'love' his old wife. Her real Mother._

"_Shun!" Her Father turned away from her and the other two, smiling at his new wife, "Oh, Shizumi! You're back! Shinju will be happy to finally see you! She was just 3 yrs old when you 'left'…"_

_Ai smiled and bowed politely to the Ibu parents. A childish voice, not Ai's, called out, "Onni-sama! Onne-sama! (Older sister and brother)"_

_Shinju, the youngest daughter smiled at the sister she was strangling, "Welcome home, Shizumi-nee-chan!"_

(0^0)

All had gone well. But her luck had to run out at some point. When, she had no idea.

Arms hugged her from behind and she leaned into her older twin brothers arms, "…Shinji-nii-kun…What am I going to do with myself?"

Shinji scowled, "You tell me. Why aren't you coming to Fudomine?"

"Because Kylie-san wouldn't allow me."

Another scowl, "Well, then where are you heading to?"

"Seigaku. Are they friendly?"

"…Seigaku? Friendly? *Scoff* More like crazy."

Shizumi finally smiled and giggled, "Will they be nice to me?"

"…Yeah, Seigaku is pretty…sweet."

"Seigaku…I wonder what is in store for me there…"

(0^0)

**A.N: ...My opinion? It went to fast. Hey, anyone reading this other than 'Pixie of Dawn'? Cause I'm kinda feeling awkward... -o-**


	6. Interesting Stalker

**Fate or Destiny**

**A.N: The title of this chapter aisn't really related...so...yeah.**

_SHIZUMI'S POV _

The next day, Ai was saying farewell to me, me who was going to catch a ride to Seigaku. Ai on the other hand was heading to Fudomine with the male-Ibu-twin.

"See you later Umi-chan! Tell me if you meet anyone INTERESTING! That isn't a weirdo. Or a silent person. INTERESTING, Umi-chan~!"

I nodded in her direction, smiled softly at by brother then turned away from them and onto the waiting bus.

The bus trip was smooth. Right then I was wearing another of my famous signature Lolita dresses, this time it was a deep-blue-cris-crossed-thing. I had a pouch hanging off my shoulder that held a pen, a book and a map.

Hanging off my neck was a camera. On my first day at school I was planning to tour it, taking photos along the way.

Hopefully, my day wouldn't be too hectic.

Oh, but little did I know…

(0^0)

_NORMAL POV_

The day, even though it had only just begun, was pumped to the max! Jokes, it was a joke…

Actually, school was beginning to start, with the Seishun Gakuen students entering the school grounds, chattering all the way. If you looked closely, you would notice a few boys carrying a tennis bag around with them. Some were even swinging the tennis racquets.

And so, when the bell rung to signal the start of classes and all the students rushed to their classes, no one _really_ noticed the late bus stopping outside the school.

And a formal girl stepping out.

The girl curiously waved goodbye to the leaving bus, grabbed the peculiar looking camera around her neck and snapped a photo of Seigaku's entrance.

Notice the word _really_ when it was mentioned that no one _really_ noticed her?

"Hey, what are you doing, nya?"

(0^0)

_SHINJI'S POV_

Ai and I (Oh the irony…) left for Fudomine that morning, without my twin sister. I mean, what is wrong with their boss? Something about separating twins or else Shizumi will be distracted and not do her job. What is her job in the first place? What, to create a music program I think. But Shizumi doesn't do music, she like-

"SHINJI!" I snapped out of my trance, scowling at Ai, "Man, you sure like to mumble. Don't be a grouch, Umi-chan will be fine and you'll live~!" I just glared as a response.

The Fudomine school grounds were coming close, so I raced over there with Ai. And then, we met Mischief and Mayhem.

"Whoa, who's the girl, Ibu?"

I scowled, "Don't be careless, Kamio."

An squealed, "Ai!"

Ai looked up, "Hi An!"

"Where's Shizumi?"

"At Seigaku~!"

Kamio butted into the conversation, leaving me to mumble all alone (Aww~!), "Seigaku? This is Shinji's twin we're talking about? Shouldn't she enrol here, WITH her twin?"

Ai looked thoughtful, "No can do. We are here on business!"

I eventually joined in, "Business? What business?"

Ai's eyes twinkled, "You'll have to see~!"

(0^0)

_NORMAL POV_

Eiji stared at the girl. Oishi stared at the girl. The two best friends were calmly running to school that day when they noticed the girl about to take a picture. Nothing suspicious about her to any other person.

Except for the fact that THEY had seen her before. At the airport. With the other cute girl.

Wait, cute girl?

Eiji blushed looking down while Oishi stepped carefully towards the lone girl.

"Um, Miss…" dropping a hint to ask for her name but receiving no response, Oishi continued, "Would you like any assistance? I thought I saw you at the airport, chatting with Echizen." The girl nodded, "Well, um…" Oishi seemed lost for words.

So Eiji spoke, "What's your name?"

Sparing one glance at them before snapping a picture of the schools entrance, "Shizumi."

"Shizumi Ibu? Twin sister of Shinji Ibu, the one from Fudomine?"

Shizumi scowled, "Who?"

Eiji tilted his head (Cutely~!) in confusion, an action that would have made many girls squeal, "Who?"

"Who told you that?" replied the girl softly. She may have seemed scared, but she was giving the duo a warning glare.

"I did." The reply came from behind.

Shizumi scowled, disliking the fact that she never noticed them coming. But remembering the answer, she stared at the person.

Oh look, there's the deathly glare. And her answer?

"Humph, you really are a stalker. Stalker."

(0^0)

**A.N: Well, that's another chapter done. And it hasn't even scraped the surface! What am I gonna do with my life...lol...Oh and thanks Pixie, I think you're the only reason I even bother writing this... ;P**

**COD**


	7. So Not Easy

**Fate or Destiny**

**A.N: Thanks Haruka Nya, OROgoldenpair1, Baka teme & Pixie of Dawn for story alerting my story~! That's like, a record!**

**Lol Pixie, you actually thought FUJI was the stalker? Man, I'm not that strange enough to make him it! But you got it right the first (or second?) time, so meh~! ****I also just noticed this: Crown of Diadem, Pixie of Dawn…Sorry, random blonde moment…**

**Thanks for reading!**

(0^0)

Ai blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And Shinji scowled. And Kamio flinched.

'They SO cannot sing…'

A small singing quire had been assembled from the students in Fudomine. Apparently, if you liked music and singing, you were eligible to sign up for the 'auditions'.

But that didn't mean they were good singers. There were no auditions, the Musical Duo (Ai and Shizumi) were only there to find a suitable school to start a music program in.

'They think they can sing? Well…they're not completely tone deaf, thankfully, and they have SOME good choices in music, obviously with the choice of their song, but…'

Sooner or later, everyone would go deaf…

Ai blinked. Then scowled, "Hey, what are you two doing here? Stalkers!"

Shinji and Kamio turned to Ai, "Well sorry for being curious!" replied Kamio.

Ai glared, "OUT!"

(0^0)

"Stalker."

"I'm no-"

"Stalker."

"I can ex-"

"Stalker."

"I ne-"

"Ibu-san."

Shizumi turned to glare at Tezuka, who was staring at her. Eiji was blinking at her. Oishi was also blinking at her. Inui was behind her, being cornered because he was the 'stalker'. Fuji was smiling at her. Kaidoh and Momo were looking at her. It was very quiet.

"Shizumi. My name is Shizumi and if you intend to call me by anything, I suggest you use my given name."

Oishi looked surprise, "But Ibu-san-"

"Shizumi, even Shizumi-san is fine."

Oishi shook his head, "But that's impolite!"

Shizumi shook her head in response, a ghost of a smile on her face, "In my opinion, it is impolite WHEN you refuse to call someone by their given name. But of course, this is the thinking of the western side," Shizumi then smirked, "But what is REALLY impolite is when you STALK someone. Isn't that right, Inui-san?"

Inui nodded his head very, very quickly.

"Shizumi-san."

Shizumi sighed, turning back to give Tezuka a remarkable question, "Who asked to talk to me?"

"Hn," and the Seigaku Regulars all pointed at Fuji.

Fuji who was still smiling replied, "May I see your pictures? On your camera?"

Shizumi blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

"Sure."

Some Regulars blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

Eiji quirked an eyebrow, "How'd he get her to agree? I want to see the pictures to!"

But while Eiji was whining and Fuji was almost lazily looking at the photos, Shizumi disappeared.

Oishi and Inui first noticed this, "Hey, where did Shizumi-san go?"

Tezuka sighed, "Hn, better yet, we are later for class."

Kaidoh groaned, "Better yet…" the Viper looked around, "Where's Ochibi?"

Momo gawked, "Uh oh…I LEFT HIM ALL ALONE AT HIS HOUSE!"

Shizumi was standing beside the Seigaku barrier, at an angle that only Fuji would be able to see her. Fuji stealthily threw the precious camera back at her then gave her a nod.

And so, she disappeared.

(0^0)

"Kylie-san?"

"_Yup, just hold on for a minute Ai!"_

Ai sighed. Her first day at scouting for the perfect school was a disaster. She had a headache from the high pitched voices. A headache from all the annoying people. A headache from all the annoying TALL people. Not that she was short but these guys were GIANTS or something!

Ai just hopped that Umi-chan was doing better than her.

"_Well, why are you calling so early?"_

"Fudomine is a disaster! It has little to nothing of the musical talent that we need; its attention is all on sports like tennis!"

"…_I understand. Is Shizumi the one taking the photos?"_

"Yes, taking pictures shouldn't be that hard to need 2 weeks per school! I should have never given that task up!"

"_Heh, you'll learn Ai! Well, don't worry. You only have a few more days left before your transfer!"_

"Okay then Kylie-san…"

"_It's not that bad Ai!"_

"I know, I know~! Well, see you later!"

"_Yup, see you Ai."_

*HANG UP TONE*

"Well, looks like I'm going back in. Ugh, why does Shizumi always get the easier jobs?"

(0^0)

'Ai, I have a feeling that you think this is easy. Well guess what, you're terribly wrong! I feel so out of place!'

Classes had resumed and Shizumi had made herself known to the school admin. But for her to be allowed to tour the school without restrictions, she would have needed to have a guide.

'Dang, why'd I have to be so soft hearted…?'

The guide was a younger 1st year boy who was very sweet but quite clumsy at times. His name was 'Katsuo' and he had a weird hair cut. But it was none of Shizumi's business. All she wanted to do was take photos. But Katsuo was so sweet and…

"Shizumi-san?"

Shizumi turned to the boy while sorting through her already-shot-photos, "Yes?"

The younger boy was fumbling and stuttering, "A-ah, Shizumi-san. C-can we g-go to t-the tennis c-courts? C-captain will b-be mad at m-me if I a-am late f-for p-practice…" Strangely enough, Katsuo even blushed!

Shizumi shrugged, "Okay then."

Katsuo smiled and pulled the 2nd Year to the courts. He didn't know. She didn't know but her instincts told her to flee. No one knew. Hey, I didn't even know!

No one knew that she would have THE encounter of her life, for the embarrassing to not so embarrassing moments…

(0^0)

**Aren't you gonna review?**

**Please?**

**Pretty Please?**

**With cherry on top?**


	8. Sad Update

Um hey guys…Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'd like your honest opinion about something, about this story to be precise.

Should I or should I not rewrite this WHOLE story? I've got MAJOR writer's block so yeah~

Please review or pm or vote on my profile on whether or not I should rewrite this. PLEASE?

I also made a list of people who story alereted this, but I've lost the list…sigh, I feel so sad…BUT, thanks anyways to all who actually did read this, even without the feedback~ YOU ROCKZ!

So, yeah~ I'm sorry if you thought this was a real chappie but no worry, I've got the next chapter nearly done, okay?

I'll repeat this again, PLEASE TELL ME BLUNTLY IF I SHOULD REWRITE THIS SUCKY STORY~?


End file.
